The Secret Cuddler
by peasdontfly
Summary: Someone keeps sneaking into Draco's house at night to cuddle, and Draco's not sure of what to do.


It had been a long day of exhausting work at St. Mungo's, and Draco Malfoy was looking forward to climbing into bed and having a good night's sleep. He pulled on his green, silk pajamas, crawled into his fluffy king-sized bed, and happily laid his head on his special goose-feather pillow. As was expected, he fell into the world of dreams almost immediately.

But after what could've only been an hour and a half later, he woke as someone slipped into bed beside him. About 5 minutes had passed before Draco remembered that he lived alone. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and threw himself into a sitting position. He turned to see his odd intruder but saw nothing but blackness. He felt arms guide him back down to lay, and gently wrap around his waist. The intruder put his head on Draco's chest while simultaneously entangling their legs, not seeming to notice the mix of confusion, distrust, and fear all over his face.

Draco jerked away, "What the hell is going on? Who are you? What are you doing? Why can't I see?"

The voice that answered was not like any Draco had ever heard before, "Relax," he said, (definitely a he, Draco thought), as he slid closer to Draco again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to cuddle."

"Cuddle-? You, a complete stranger, broke into my flat, to CUDDLE?! GET OUT!"

The only response he got was a peck on the cheek.

"GET OUT!" Draco repeated.

"But I'm not a complete stranger," the intruder said, moving closer to Draco.

Draco pulled away at the touch, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Sensing the edge near, he pushed himself off and stood next to the bed, anger visible in his unseeing eyes.

"Not a complete stranger? I don't recognize your voice!"

"I disguised it," his voice got soft, "You'd be even angrier if you knew who I was. That's why I took away your sight too"

"AND THIS IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?! GET THE HELL OUT AND NEVER COME BACK;STRANGER OR NOT, GET OUT!"

By now Draco was shaking with rage; how dare whoever this was break into _his_ flat and try to get snuggly with _him_! Didn't he know breaking and entering was illegal?! But, to his satisfaction, he heard the sound of a body sliding out of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping they'd be fixed by morning. He was just about to get back in bed when he felt lips against his cheek for the second time that night. The fearless intruder put his arm around Draco and guided him back into the bed, and climbed in after as if he was welcome.

"You just don't get it do you?"

The intruder pulled Draco into his arms and nuzzled into his platinum hair, planting plenty of kisses on his head in the process. Draco sighed, giving up. He relaxed in the stranger's arms, letting himself fall asleep. His last thoughts: _If he ends up being a murderer, at least he's a damn good actor._

The next night the stranger came back. And the next. And the next. And each time he got in the bed, Draco tried to make him leave. He tried being angry, not letting the man touch him, threatening to call the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and everything else he could think of, but the affectionate trespasser wouldn't relent. And, apart from breaking and entering, he wasn't exactly doing anything wrong, as Draco didn't think the Wizengamot would consider forced cuddling and an overload of pecks on the face sexual harassment.

He'd spoken to Pansy about his strange problem, but she hadn't seemed too concerned.

"Oh Draco, you're too fussy. How long has it been since you've had a guy to sleep with? Really, he's doing you a favor."

"I'd prefer to like the person I share my bed with, or at the very least _know their identity_."

Pansy smirked at him, "Don't act as if you're not enjoying it. I know you, you _adore_ being cuddled, kissed, and ogled."

"And once again I must point out that I _have no idea who he is_ and therefore can't seem to enjoy it!"

She had simply rolled her eyes at him, only frustrating him more.

A week had passed, and Pansy was getting sick of Draco's complaining.

"Just turn him in if it's bothering you that much! For Merlin's sake, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" she'd told him.

But his response was the same it always was, "I can't! I don't even know what he looks like! And besides, if he can get past the wards I set up _every hour on the hour_ I doubt there's any spell capable of keeping him away!"

So now, Pansy was going to go to the Ministry herself. She marched up to the red phone box, punched in the code, and stomped through the Atrium until she got where she was headed: the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

But on her way to Level 2, she was so absorbed in her irritation, she ran right into Auror Potter.

"Ugh, get out of my-" she paused, in thought, "Say, do you by any chance know what's considered sexual harassment under the law?"

Harry stared at her curiously, "Are you having a problem with someone...?"

"_No_. I'm asking for a friend. I thought, you being an Auror and all, that you might know."

"May I ask who you're inquiring for?" he asked rather nervously.

Pansy eyed him suspiciously, "What's it to you?"

"Oh, I...uh. I-need to know before I can tell you, you know, Ministry rules..."

Pansy did not believe him for a second.

"Really? Because I'm sure I could just ask someone else; that _is_ why I came here after all, to learn whether or not the slimy little bastard that keeps intruding on my friend's home can be arrested."

Harry looked panicked, "Well, sorry, I don't know whether or not cuddling counts as sexual harassment. I'll be off now."

Pansy caught him by the sleeve of his black Auror's coat and sneered at him, "I didn't say anything about cuddling."

"It's _Potter_?!" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy had told him everything that'd happened at the Ministry, and Draco was bewildered at what he was hearing.

"Yep. I'm positive it's Potter that has been sneaking into your flat every night."

Draco stared at the floor in awe. _You'd be even angrier if you knew who I was..._ And he supposed Potter had been right to think he'd be mad. But that didn't excuse him for breaking and entering, and removing his sight like he had. Why would he even _want_ to do something like that in the first place? Maybe the Weasel dared him...

That had to be it.

Pansy broke his chain of thought, "So. How are you feeling about this mess now?" she said with a wink.

Draco felt himself blush; so, maybe he _did_ have a little crush on Potter, but that shouldn't change anything.

Draco sighed, "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Harry was scared. He was scared Pansy would tell Malfoy; he was scared Malfoy would be angry and press charges and never want anything to do with him; he was scared he would lose his job, and on top of being scared, he was a paranoid mess too. Any time he saw Kingsley coming towards him he ducked into the nearest room, terrified of being confronted. _What have I done?_ Harry thought dismally.

A few nights later, Harry was working late, trying to crack a code dropped by an ex-Deatheater who still had a taste for trouble, when he heard something tap his window. Tiredly, he crossed the room to let the owl in. He took the parchment, gave the tawny owl a bite of bread, and went back to his seat before reading his message; which turned out to be a good decision, for Harry would've collapsed if he'd been standing when he read the message.

_We need to talk. Come at your usual time tomorrow._  
_ -Draco_

Draco sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, waiting for Harry. He'd put on his pajamas out of habit, and was now fighting the urge to crawl into bed and sleep; he needed to be awake when Harry came.

Finally, Harry apparated into the room.

"How do you do that, apparate right into my flat, right through all the wards?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Auror's privileges."

"Privileges you've been abusing."

Harry looked ashamed, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me, and I knew that the whole time, but I still did it."

"Why?"

Harry hung his head, "I hadn't been sleeping well, and I had a really important case going on, so I couldn't afford to lose sleep. I'd-" his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'd fancied you a bit for a while, and I knew I'd sleep better with you...so... But I knew you wouldn't like it one bit, so my only solution was to cushion the blow a bit by not letting you know it was me. I'm really sorry."

Draco looked at Harry's Gryffindor red face and smiled. He got off the bed and walked through the flickering shadows cast from the fireplace to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him from behind, lightly kissing his right cheek.

"You could've just asked," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled, his heart beating a mile a minute. Draco took Harry's hand and led him towards the bed; after they both climbed in, Harry grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Harry lightly ran his fingers up and down Draco's spine, while Draco rested his head on Harry's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

They fell asleep completely comfortable, and would do so every night for who knows how long.


End file.
